


That Small, Velvety Box.

by OliveYou26



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou26/pseuds/OliveYou26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was sitting by the lovely dinner he had spent hours and hours preparing. It was he and his boyfriend’s fifth anniversary and he wanted it to be perfect. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1 o’clock in the morning, Harry was 6 hours late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Small, Velvety Box.

Louis was sitting by the lovely dinner he had spent hours and hours preparing. It was he and his boyfriend’s fifth anniversary and he wanted it to be perfect. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1 o’clock in the morning, Harry was 6 hours late. Louis sighed and put the food away, tears streaming down his cheeks. He washed all the dishes and blew out all the candles. He checked his phone to see if Harry had bothered to call or text. Nope. Louis shook his head and headed upstairs. He peeled off his suit and climbed into bed. Harry stumbled into their house a few hours later, completely drunk. Louis stayed still and pretended to be asleep. Harry was unpredictable when he was drunk. 

“Hey babe, the bar was fucking wicked!” Harry slurred

Louis glanced up at his nightstand and sighed. He saw that small, velvety box that held the most beautiful and expensive engagement ring inside. He was planning on proposing to Harry and he was stood up. He felt his heart breaking all over again. Louis stayed still and pretended to be asleep.

“Oh! Oh! You’re asleep, I’ll be quiet!” Harry yelled. “How’s this!?” he tried to whisper but ended up yelling and laughing to himself. 

Louis groaned and rolled over, looking at Harry.

“Babe, you’re awake!” Harry yelled.

“Go to sleep, Harry.” Louis mumbled, rolling over again so his back was facing Harry.

“I just got home, I don’t want to sleep! Let’s do something. Talk to me, Lou!” Harry laughed.

“Harry, you’re drunk, go to sleep.” Louis sighed.

“I am not! Okay, maybe a little bit,” Harry giggled, “cuddle with me Louisss!”

Louis sighed and got up. He picked up Harry and placed him in bed, tucking him in like a child. “You stay here; I’ll take the couch downstairs.” He said grabbing a pillow and turning around, heading towards the door. This was very unusual. Harry and Louis ALWAYS slept next to each other. They have since they first got together five years ago, and even before they when they were still afraid to admit their feelings for each other, and they were just best friends. 

About an hour later, Harry rolled out of bed and down to the still awake Louis, “I don’t like sleeping alone. I’m cold.” Harry said sounding like a child.

“Harry, you’re drunk. Go to sleep.” Louis said, curled up on the couch with his back facing Harry.

“I’m a little sober now!” Harry said defensively, while sitting on the floor to pout.  
“Harry, would you please just go upstairs.” Louis sighed. 

“Okay, I’m sorry boo bear,” Harry said as he shuffled back up to their room.

Louis sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, while he tried to get sleep and forget about what’s happening.

The next morning Harry felt terrible. He wondered where Louis was, and why he was alone. Until it dawned on him, he had forgotten their anniversary. 

Louis slept in late the next morning and cursed at himself when he woke up, he wanted to be up and out of the house early so he wouldn’t have to deal with Harry. 

Harry stumbled down to find Louis awaking on the couch. He just went over to him and made sure to give him plenty of space, expecting him to be mad. As he stood, looking down at the love of his life that he had left all alone, he could only manage to say the words, “I’m so sorry.” 

Louis curled back up into a ball and rolled over, so his back was facing Harry.

“Boo bear, please forgive me. I don’t deserve it, I know, but I can’t go a day without seeing your beautiful face and hearing that angelic voice.” Harry said on the verge of tears. “Baby please, I messed up and I am so, so sorry.”

Louis remained silent; he curled up tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than for Harry to just walk away. 

Harry shut his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. This was his entire fault and he knew that. Why is he so stupid, how does he manage to mess everything up! These roaring thoughts were going through his head as he desperately searched for an answer. After standing in utter silence Harry finally managed to choke out, “Okay baby, I love you, and I’m so, so sorry.” With that he walked back up to the bedroom to take a shower. 

Once Harry had left the room, leaving Louis alone once more he rolled over and sighed. Letting tears roll freely down his cheeks and little sobs escape his lips. 

While in the shower, Harry just cried. He had no effort to actually do anything. He ruined the most amazing thing that has happened in his life. How could he ever forgive himself? More importantly, how could Louis ever forgive him?

Louis was honestly so embarrassed. He was embarrassed he cared so much about one stupid, little day. Obviously Harry didn’t care, he didn’t even show up. Louis let out another sob, praying Harry couldn’t hear him being so weak and broken. 

Harry got out of the shower and got dressed with as little effort as possible. He stopped when he heard a small crying sound. It was Louis, Louis was crying, and Harry was the reason. That’s when he really lost it, he build up with rage. He made the love of his life cry, he made that stupid decision to go to the bar last night, he did everything wrong! Thoughts like these were roaming his mind as he paced back and forth trying not to break anything. He didn’t know why he wasn’t breaking anything, he already broke the most fragile and precious thing he’s ever had, Louis’ heart. When he calmed down for a second, he noticed a small velvety box sitting upon Louis’ nightstand. He stood there speechless.

Louis calmed down a little, but a few tears still made their way down his face. He got up and made himself and Harry a cup of tea. He left Harry’s tea on the counter, not having the guts to give it to him, and climbed back on the couch. 

Once Harry had realized what Louis’ plans were for their anniversary, he hated himself even more. “He was going to propose.” Harry whispered to himself. 

Louis’ tears finally stopped and he sniffled one more time, rubbing his eyes and laying back down on the large sofa.

Harry picked up the box and made his way downstairs. Once he got down to the kitchen he found a cup of tea waiting for him. He gave a little half smile because this cup of tea meant Louis still cared about him. That he hadn’t ruined quite everything. He picked it up and sat down next to Louis. 

Louis turned away from Harry, feeling shy in front of him for the first time in forever. He was also still embarrassed about the whole situation. He looked down and played with his fingers. 

Harry put the cup of tea on the coffee table. “Louis, I know you’re still mad and I understand why now,” Harry said looking at Louis, “I just hope you know how much I love you.”

Louis curled up into a little ball hugging himself. “Its fine Harry, it doesn’t matter. It never mattered.” Louis mumbled, refusing to look at Harry.

“No, that’s where you’re wrong Louis. It was out anniversary, our special night and I ruined it.” Harry said as a tear slid down his cheek. “Lou, you are the single most important thing that has happened to me, I love you with all my heart. You planned something for yesterday, and I ruined it.”

Louis finally looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes and a few running down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back down while saying, “It doesn’t matter Harry.” 

“Louis, stop saying that.” Harry snapped. “It mattered, it all matters. Baby, this, this is what I ruined.” Harry said as he held up the velvet box. “Don’t tell me that, that doesn’t matter.”

Louis looked at the box, a little surprised that Harry had found it. He looked up at Harry with sad eyes before looking down again, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he felt embarrassed once again. “Harry…please, just forget about it and let it go.”

Harry set the box down. He sat quiet for a few minutes before smiling and saying, “You blushed, I saw that. You’re adorable, you know.”

Louis blushed again, but this time buried his face into his pillows so Harry wouldn’t see. He really couldn’t help it. 

“I love you, Louis. I mean it; I wouldn’t know what to do if I ever lost you.” Harry said.

Louis frowned again, “Harry, please, can we just forget about this and move on. Please, I mean it when I say it doesn’t matter. It never did, I was just stupid.” Louis said, closing his eyes.

Harry looked down, “Lou, can I ask you something?”

Louis didn’t say anything but nodded his head yes.

Harry looked up and slowly said, “Do you still love me?”

Louis looked up at Harry, surprised he asked that question. He then rested his head back down, “of course Harry. More than you could ever imagine.”

Harry smiled at Louis and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him in his life.

“Why do you ask?” Louis asked, with his eyes closed.

“I don’t want to lose you, ever.” Said Harry not batting an eye.

“You won’t Harry. Unless you wake up one day and decide to let me go.” Louis sighed.

Harry turned suddenly, “Never baby. I could never do that.”

Louis shrugged, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Baby, were you really going to ask me the big question?” Harry asked.

Louis remained silent for a little bit before squeezing his eyes shut. “Yes,” he whispered, not sure if Harry could hear him.

“Oh,” Harry said shutting his eyes, “yes,” he whispered. 

“What?” Louis asked, finally rolling over to face Harry with a confused look on his face.

“I would have said, yes.” Harry whispered looking into Louis’ eyes.

Louis was speechless; he didn’t expect Harry to bring this up again. So he just stared at Harry, looking him in the eyes. 

“I love you, Louis.” Harry whispered.

Louis looked at Harry for a few minutes, just staring at him blankly before he smiles, shook his head and leaned forward to place a kiss on Harry’s lips. “I love you too, Harry.” Louis said, still smiling. He was tired of being upset.

Harry smiled and stood up holding his hand out for Louis to grab, “Let’s eat dinner boo, both of us haven’t eaten all day.” Harry said.

“Okay haz.” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s hand and standing up.

They walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, completely in love. Harry smiled still wondering how he got the most loving man in the whole world.

Louis frowned, “I’m sorry I didn’t sleep with you last night.”

“Don’t worry about it baby, I deserved it. I won’t give you another reason to leave me, ever. I promise.” Harry said kidding Louis. 

Louis kissed him back passionately, pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry picked up the smaller boy and wrapped him around his waist, love every minute of his touch.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, and his arms around his neck, pulling Harry closer once again.

“I love you so, so much.” Harry breathed onto Louis’ mouth.

“I love you more.” Louis giggled, running his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip.

“Well see about that.” Harry smiled against Louis’ mouth as he pushed the smaller boy on to the wall.

Louis moaned a bit, sucking on Harry’s tongue before pulling back and giggling. “You taste like strawberries!” Louis exclaimed.

“It’s that strawberry gum you bought me!” Harry stated while giggling.

“Well I like it, it tastes good!” Louis laughed.

Harry couldn’t stay serious anymore, so he carried the laughing Louis back to the couch to cuddle. 

Louis kissed Harry again. “You’re perfect you know.” Louis said smiling.

“That means a lot coming from the lips of an angel.” Harry winked. 

Louis smiled and smacked Harry’s chest playfully while leaning over to kiss him once again.

“I love you, Louis, and I’m going to keep saying that for as long as I live.” Harry whispered.

Louis pulled away randomly and pulled Harry to his feet. He reached into his front pocket and took out the little box he slipped in there when Harry wasn’t looking. “I know we already went over this, but I want to do it properly.” Louis smiled cheekily. He took a deep breath, “Harry, I love you. I love you so much. More than anything or anyone in this whole world. I love every little thing about you. You are perfect inside and out. I cant picture myself with anybody else and I never want to be with anybody else. I love that I am lucky enough to call you mine. You are honestly the reason I’m alive. You are my soul mate. So…” Louis smiled, getting down on one knee. “Harold Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

Harry stood speechless; he even knew this was going to happen. He saw the ring for gods sake! So many emotions were going through his body. His eyes started to tear up and his cheeks started to blush as he said, “Louis, nothing would make me happier. Of course I will!” 

Louis smiled and slipped the ring onto Harry’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. Louis smiled up at Harry.

“Baby, I don’t think you’ll ever understand how perfect you are to me.” Harry managed to choke out.

Louis blushed a little and leaned up to kiss Harry passionately, putting all his feelings into one kiss.

Harry deepened the kiss; he deepened it to let Louis know how he was so afraid he would lose him, the love of his life. How he was everything to him. How if Louis was to ever leave, Harry’s life would be meaningless. However, with this small ring around his finger, he knew he was here to stay and Harry would make damn sure not to give Louis a reason to leave.

Louis looked up at Harry, and smiled. He was so happy to be close with him, he could properly call Harry his, as long as that ring is around his finger.  
With that one look from Louis, Harry knew the rest of his life was going to be filled with excitement, adventures, and so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with someone anonymously, so I didn't get their name. However, if you see this, it was fun writing with you & you're a great writer!


End file.
